The Lost Child That Was Not Supposed To Be
by Sesshomaru's koi
Summary: An unexpected circumstance that leads to a child's birth changes the lives of those at Angel investigations forever. When that child is lost to them there is heartbreak. Will they ever see her again? Cryptic, I know, but I can't give too much away.
1. Stormy night

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Angel, just Sienna and Ashiria

Things you need to know before I start:

_Italics_ - thoughts of characters

" " - things said by characters

( ) - things I put in to help you if you are confused….or just my random comments (or not so random, depends)

Note: This story starts between 'Dead End' and 'Belonging' so no Connor stuff has happened yet.

* * *

Chapter 1: 

It was a dark and dreary night. It was exactly 2:02 am and outside the Hyperion hotel the rain was pouring down unmercifully. The wind was howling and bashing against the hotel, while lightning struck and thunder clashed overhead. Fred, Wesley, Gunn, and Cordelia where all still there, working hard on a recent case with Angel. Cordelia was on the computer, Wesley was going through his ancient books (really no surprise there), Gunn at the computer with Cordelia, Fred was doing physiological schematics, and Angel was pacing back and forth clearly deep in thought.

"What is Angel thinking about so intently?" asked Cordelia as she broke her gaze from the computer to gaze in confusion at Angel.

"Beats me, I ain't no psychic." replied Gunn looking up at Angel as well.

"Angel has been acting a little strange ever since he turned back into Angelus for 48 hours 9 months ago. Kind of off balance of things that are going on and need to be done," Wesley put in without even glancing up from his beloved texts.

"I wonder what he did while he was Angelus that made him so upset and out of it, scratch that, I really don't think I want to know." said Gunn returning his focus on the computer screen before him.

_How could I do that? I wouldn't even think of doing it without me being Angelus. How could I do such a thing! I'm glad the others don't know, and I don't plan on ever telling them. There is no way I could never tell them. They would never look at me the same way, with trust, compassion, and respect. Oh, that poor woman!_

Angel's thoughts were immediately interrupted by a harsh, rapid knocking on the door. Angel quickly went to get the door while the others walked into the foyer to see who could be at the door at 2:04 am, especially in weather such as this. Angel swiftly opened the door and froze at the site in front of him.

"It's you." Angel said softly to the figure in the doorway in awe, shock, and fear of one of his worst nightmares coming to life.

* * *

TBC: Emotions run high at the arrival of a new guest and everyone receives a shock or twenty about what really happened when Angel had turned evil. 


	2. Suprise guest with an even more suprisin...

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Angel, just Sienna and Ashiria

Things you need to know before I start:

_Italics_ - thoughts of characters

" " - things said by characters

( ) - things I put in to help you if you are confused….or just my random comments (or not so random, depends)

Note: This story starts between 'Dead End' and 'Belonging' so no Connor stuff has happened yet.

* * *

Chapter 2: 

After about a minute Angel came out of his shocked state. "Um, hi, yeah c-c-come in and si-sit d-down," Angel meekly stuttered. The dark blue cloaked figure in the doorway nodded a thank you and stepped inside and down the front steps.

The soaking wet figure slid off its cloak to reveal an astonishing sight. There, before their eyes, stood the most magnificent being any of them had ever encountered. She had the body of a human female except for a few things. Her ears were shaped like a horse, her hair was mane-like and a mix of white and silver, she had a long beautiful tail like a horse to match her hair, and she had an extraordinary white unicorn horn in the center of her forehead. Her eyes were an aqua blue, her hair went just past her hips, she was as slender as Christina Aguilera except for her stomach which had an all too familiar bulge that was quite large indeed, her skin was a good amount paler than Angel's (and that's saying something), her nose was tiny, she walked gracefully, and had a large chest. She wore a diamond choker; a diamond bracelet on each hand; gold 4 inch platform boots, that crisscrossed up her legs; and a long, black dress that was tight until you reached the thighs, then it got very loose. The sleeves of the dress were tight until just above the elbow and then did the same as the material on the thighs did, reaching just above the wrists. The dress had a slit down the middle of the dress, reaching from knees down. She was also shivering from the cold.

"Fred, go fetch some warm blankets. Wesley, go make some Coffee. Cordy, go get some fresh clothes for her to wear. And Gunn, you collect some towels from the bathroom upstairs so she can dry off," barked Angel a bit more harsh and commanding then he meant it. That sent everyone off in different directions strait away to do what was needed of them. "Come, sit, and relax. They will be back in a minute," said Angel gently to the guest as he took her hand and led her over to the nearest couch. Angel sat as well, right next to her and they sat in an uncomfortable silence. Gunn came back first, a few minutes later, followed by Fred, and then Cordelia. They handed their guest the items and Angel brought her to a room upstairs to change and dry.

"You can change in here and meet me downstairs when you are done," motioned Angel as he stood in the doorway of a bedroom.

"Thank you very much," replied the woman softly and sweetly to Angel. In return, Angel just nodded solemnly and went downstairs.

"Who is she and what is she?" demanded Gunn as soon as Angel sat down.

"I'll let her explain that when she gets back down. It's, well, complicated," answered Angel unsteadily. In reply, Gunn just sighed deeply and sank back down on the couch, anxious to know who this stranger was. They sat quietly together for the next 5 minutes, with the only sound being Wesley in the kitchen.

Suddenly, their guest started walking down the stairs, gathering everyone's attention. She gracefully made her way over to the couch and sat herself down. Gunn was about to speak when, all of a sudden there was a sound of crashing from the kitchen and a loud, "Bloody hell!"

Angel sighed and shook his head sadly. _Wesley, Wesley, Wesley. _Angel stood up slowly and said, "I'll be right back," to no one in particular, making his way to the kitchen.

Ten minutes, 5 "Angel, I've got it"s, 6 "Dammit!"s, 4 "Bloody hell!"s, 4 more broken coffee mugs, 3 coffee spills, 3 burnt fingers, 2 sponges, and an "Ok, you can do it but hurry up Wesley"s later, Wesley (followed by Angel) waltzed into the room carrying a pot of coffee, sugar, cream, and 6 cups on a tray.

Gunn snickered an mockingly put in, "Great coordination, Dumb and Dumber!" with a sly grin on his face as Angel and Wesley sat down, after placing the tray on the table between them of course.

"Shut up Gunn," replied Wesley and Angel in a harshly in unison, which had Gunn snickering again. Meanwhile, Fred and the guest were silently giggling behind their hands.

Everyone finally got serious and all attention was on the newly arrived guest who had blankets wrapped around her. "Who are you?" asked Gunn curiously, breaking the momentary silence.

"My name is Ashiria and I am from the dimension called Shayroca." The group just stared in confusion at Ashiria at the mention of her home dimension. Ashiria continued, "Shayroca is another dimension that kind of resembles your, how you say, Middle Ages, in looks. There are castles, knights, royalty, and the same style of houses, the dragons, unicorns, and mystical creatures. There are witches and wizards, we travel by foot or horse, and there are no factories or anything like that. No, fast food, or grocery stores, or cars, or bikes, or computers, nor TV, or even many of the foods you have like ice cream for example. We have a little bit of technology, but it is far different from what there is here. There are countless forests, meadows, trees, rivers, streams, and oceans. There is so very much more nature there than here. We speak none of the languages you do, except for English. The world is much bigger than this on as well."

Wesley sipped his coffee and then thoughtfully said, "Well, we did not have dragons and magical beasts, though many did believe. There were many 'reports' throughout the years and in 1220 A.D., as well as…"

"Save it Wes!" cried Angel, Fred, and Gunn in unison, drawing a sulk from Wesley.

"You'll have to forgive English over there; I think he was born with 'annoy you to death with boring, useless facts' disease. The doctors tried everything and they found it was medically untreatable. This is too bad really, because the disease is fatal. It causes hard objects such as books, poles, and, well just about anything to hit him on the head. And I assure you that it is an absolute and utter coincidence that the objects are in the hands of the annoyed people around him who would do anything to shut him up," stated Gunn casually with a serious look on his face. Wesley sent Gunn a death glare, and everyone else cracked up at Gunn's comment.

Ashiria settled down and allowed the others to do the same. She then said, "Well then, now it's time to get down to business, and to get into what I came here for." Everyone else nodded for her to continue. "Well, since it's obvious that Angel did not tell you anything, I shall start at the beginning," started Ashiria, ignoring the confused glances at Angel, "As I'm sure you all know Angel lost his soul 9 months ago. Well, he um paid me a visit while he was Angelus. That night set off something, special. Now, 9 months later I am back with someone who shall belong to Angel. It will be his."

By this point everyone was in total shock with their mouths hanging open, even Angel. "Is she saying what I think she's saying," asked Gunn cautiously.

"Good lord!" exclaimed Wesley.

"Ok, I'll take that as a yes," said Gunn slowly. Meanwhile, Fred, Angel, and Cordy just stood shock-still and silent (with their mouths still hanging open).

"But, how?" asked Angel softly, recovering from his shock and bringing Fred and Cordy out with him. "It's impossible."

Ashiria sighed and shook her head sadly, "Angel, you of all people should know that there is a loop hole in almost everything. Well, in this case I am the loop hole, well my kind. My kind, the Keratsu (ker-aut-sue), are able to mate with and have offspring with our own kind, humans, vampires, and several different kinds of other demons beyond vamps as well. In my home dimension, it is a normal thing for a Keratsu to have a vampire's child, though it is not usually of their own free will. The child will be born 100 Keratsu, with just a few of the vampire parent's traits."

"Wow!" exclaimed everyone in unison.

"Yes, and now down to the main reason I am here. I am dying and I came to the decision that it was best to leave the baby with you, Angel, its father."

At this everyone went into shock mode and was silent for a couple of minutes. Then Angel shook his head in acknowledgement and gravely replied, "I will take good care of her and I assure that she will be well loved."

Ashiria smiled in return and all of a sudden, as if on cue, she doubled over in pain. "I think my water just broke." It was clear to everyone that the hospital was out of the question.

"Do any of ya know how to deliver a baby?" questioned Gunn nervously, glancing hopefully around the room to everyone.

* * *

TBC: Angel has to deal with the birth of his new child, a couple consequences, and the prospect of becoming a new father. 


	3. The delivery of the perfect gift

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Angel, just Sienna and Ashiria. Nor do I own the song.

Things you need to know before I start:

_Italics_ - thoughts of characters

" " - things said by characters

( ) - things I put in to help you if you are confused….or just my random comments (or not so random, depends)

Note: This story starts between 'Dead End' and 'Belonging' so no Connor stuff has happened yet.

* * *

Chapter 3: 

"I do," responds Cordelia quietly, speaking for the first time since the arrival of Ashiria.

"You do?" Gunn questions disbelieving, "Since when?"

"Since I got pregnant with multiple demon brats, and to answer your look, that obviously means you won't stop 'till you know why, being pregnant and not being able to move is deathly boring. So, on with it already! We need to get this baby delivered, that is unless you want it dead and served on a platter!" exclaimed Cordy. This got everyone shooting out of their seats and ready for orders. "Angel, you carry her up to a room where the baby can be delivered. Wesley, heat up some blankets. Gunn, lock this place up; we can't have any 'I'm evil and I want to disturb you during the delivery, while your off guard' things getting in. Fred, go get a face cloth, 2 pitchers of ice cold water, a glass, and some major pain killers. We need to keep her cool and comfy. Well, don't just stare, get moving!" _God, I love being in charge!_

Six long hours later a tiny wailing could be heard. "Angel, it's a girl!" cooed Cordy. Cordy cleaned up the little infant and wrapped her in a warm, heated blanket. She then held her out to Angel. "Would you like to hold her?" Angel just stood stock still, staring the little infant with a white/silver mane already to her shoulders, a golden horn, and horse-like ears, with amazement. It was painfully obvious that he was about to cry.

"Angel, man, are you alright?" asked Gunn, concerned.

"How stupid of me, of course you want to hold her," chimed Cordy happily. She then placed the infant in Angel's arms, adjusting his arms to the right angle. "See, you hold her like this." Just as Cordy placed the baby in Angel's arms, the crying halted and the big, blue eyes on the adorably tiny face gazed at Angel expectantly.

"I know how to hold a baby, Cordelia!" exclaims Angel annoyed, but his face softened as he gazed down on the infant in his arms.

"Just thought that you could have forgotten, since I'm guessing you, being Mr. Big Broodiness king, haven't held a baby in a few centuries."

"Hey! I resent that! I'm only 246!"

"Whatever, you get my point."

Angel just continued to stare down at the infant in silence without replying. Then Angel slowly brought his gaze away from his newborn daughter and placed it on the Ashiria. "Would you like to hold her?" asked Angel softly.

She nodded with a smile on her face, and Angel slowly, and a bit reluctantly, placed the infant in Ashiria's awaiting arms. She stroked the little face and pulled the baby tightly, but gently against her stomach in an embrace. _I knew I made the right choice in deciding to leave the little one with Angel, her father, even though he is a vampire. Then again, he is no regular vamp, so that helps, with the soul and all._ Tears began rolling down Ashiria's cheeks as she whispered, "I love you so much, little one. I will also miss you terribly, and I am sorry I cannot be here to raise you, with your Daddy, but fate is a funny thing. It doesn't always go your way. I will always be a part of you, and will always be with you, right in your little heart. You'll be ok; Daddy and his friends will take good care of you. Everything will be alright, you'll see. One day you will take your place, and your destiny will be revealed, bit by bit. It will be hard, there will be many rough times ahead, but you have to be strong, and go on despite the hardships and pain. Everything will be alright in the end, you'll see. I love you." Ashiria then kissed her daughter's head, and then began singing in an angelic voice. (no pun intended)  
_  
Hush now, my baby _

_Be still love, don't cry _

_Sleep like you're rocked by the stream _

_Sleep and remember _

_My last lullaby _

_And I'll be with you when you dream _

_Drift on a river _

_That flows through my arms _

_Drift as I'm singing to you _

_I see you smiling _

_So peaceful and calm _

_And holding you, _

_I'm smiling, too _

_Here in my arms _

_Safe from all harm _

_Holding you, _

_I'm smiling, too _

_Hush now, my baby _

_Be still, love, don't cry _

_Sleep like you're rocked by the stream _

_Sleep and remember this river lullaby _

_And I'll be with you when you dream _

_I'll be with you when you dream _

By this time, the tiny infant was fast asleep, and everyone else was amazed at her wonderful voice and the effect on child. "Here, take her Angel, she is yours and will always be." Angel took their child from her arms. Once Ashiria was sure Angel was set with the baby she said softly, "Let her know how much I love her," and with that Ashiria passed away.

Everyone was shock still, staring at Ashiria's dead body. Then Gunn interrupted the silence, turning towards Angel and saying, "Ok, well, now what?"

At this Cordy's attention was brought forth as well, "She needs a name, what are you gonna name her?" At this everyone (everyone alive that is) turned to look at Angel expectantly.

Angel, not taking his eyes off of the mother of his daughter, replied softly, "Sienna, I shall name her Sienna. Her middle name will be Hailey, and her last name will be that of her mother's since I don't have one, Foqueita (foe- quee- ta)."

* * *

TBC: Angel's a new father…..from the way he acts sometimes, that's somewhat of a scary thought. sweatdrop 


	4. Here I am, this is me

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Angel, just Sienna and Ashiria.

Things you need to know before I start:

_Italics_ - thoughts of characters

" " - things said by characters

( ) - things I put in to help you if you are confused….or just my random comments (or not so random, depends)

Thanks oh so very much to those of you who have reviewed. I really appreciate it.

Note: This story starts between 'Dead End' and 'Belonging' so no Connor stuff has happened yet.

* * *

Chapter 4: 

Angel finally tore his gaze away from his little girl. _I still can't believe I have a daughter._ "We need to give her a proper burial," observed Angel, his eyes not wavering away from Ashiria for a second.

"Angel has a very good point," Wesley put in.

"Wouldn't want anyone to find a dead body here either, 'cause that would just be bad," said Fred, her brows furrowed in what was obviously thought.

"Plus, it's definitely on the creepy side, the corpse just lying on the bed," observed Gunn.

"She deserves it, at the very least. After all she was through and the delivery, and the pregnancy, and bringing her back, and the pain, and...," Angel's voice was rising higher and higher, faster and faster as he spoke, not even having heard a word anyone else said, going from whispering to a voice of shill panic, with guilt threaded in until he was cut off by Cordy.

"Angel, hey, calm down, I know this is all a bit unnerving, but losing your head probably won't help very much, either physical or metaphorical. One step at a time," Cordy said with a smile, attempting humor, she paused, and continued since Angel remained silent, staring at the body on the bed, "the first step being, where are we going to bury her?"

"We could bury her in the garden," suggested Wesley.

"I have a huge pink quartz rock we could put on the grave," supplied Fred.

"Yeah, and there's a big ass headstone in the basement and I'm sure I could find something to carve a message in it," piped in Gunn.

"Excellent ideas. See, Angel, now we're getting somewhere."

Angel just kept sitting there, on the chair, staring at Ashiria's body while holding sleeping Sienna. "Right, so everyone knows their duty, so off with you."

"Hey! Cordelia, I'm the boss, I give the commands," puffed Wesley.

"In that case, forget everything I said and you give the directions."

"Um, so, what she said," said Wesley meekly, ignoring Cordy's smirk. So, off everyone went, gathering the things needed.

2 and ½ hours later

Everyone was gathered in the garden, in front of the grave and huge pink quartz marking it (which was literally half the size of a pick up truck). Several feet in front of the rock stood a headstone placed flat on the ground, buried just to the edges so it wouldn't break free but it was still readable. On the headstone the words 'Beloved friend', 'Sweet mother', and 'kind, passionate, loyal, thoughtful of others, caring, beautiful, intelligent, and accepting' were engraved, as well as 'Died April 2, 2001' (they did not know her birthday so they could only write the date of her death). Their private ceremony had just ended and everyone was staring thoughtfully at the grave. Gunn was the first to break the silence.

"Anyone up for some chow, 'cause I'm starved." Everyone but Angel (still having never put down Sienna, so she was still in his arms) nodded their heads in agreement. Angel just continued to stand there, staring at the headstone, unblinking, as everyone turned to go inside.

Cordy noticed this and walked back over, placing her hand on his shoulder, and asked, "Angel, you gonna be alright?"

"Yeah Cordy, I'll go inside in a minute to join you."

"Ok, but remember, I'll always be available if you need someone to talk to. Even if you aren't good with the whole talking and sharing feelings deal."

"Thanks, Cordelia, I'll remember that," replied Angel, still not even turning his head or blinking as he continued to stare at the fresh grave. Cordy then removed her hand and went inside to figure out breakfast plans (no one had gone to sleep that night) with the others.

Angel continued staring for another five minutes, but then he was interrupted by a tiny cry. Angel turned his attention to the infant in his arms. "You must be hungry, sweetie, let's work on getting you something to eat too," Angel cooed, his features softening. So he turned and headed back into the Hyperion, towards the bickering that could probably be heard up the street.

"Guys, guys, guys. What's going on?"

"Well, since you cannot cook breakfast, we are trying to decide where to go out to eat," replied Cordelia reasonably, "but some people have horrible taste in restaurants," she exclaimed, turning her gaze towards Gunn.

"I can cook."

"No!" everyone shouted in unison turning their attention back to Angel.

"It's just that, well, you've been through a lot in the past several hours and..."

"And you think that cooking breakfast would be too much for me? Is that it Wesley?" asked Angel with one eyebrow raised suspiciously.

"No, no, that's not it at all. It's just that you deserve a break from the swing of things, that's all."

"Ah, so I get a break and my credit card gets a workout."

"Yep," exclaimed Cordelia happily.

Angel sighed and chuckled slightly. "There is something, or rather someone you are forgetting that doesn't look quite human."

"Oh, forgot about that," said Cordy softly, "but no problem, Wesley and I can go pick up some food, 'cause I don't trust Gunn, as well as some baby formula, which Wesley would have no clue about which one to get, and we can bring them back here and have a nice breakfast together. Fred can stay with you, as well as Gunn, we won't be too long," Cordy exclaimed brightening.

"Don't forget some diapers and stuff," reminded Angel as he handed Cordelia a wad of cash.

"We won't." With that Cordy and Wes were out the door, leaving Fred, Gunn, and Angel (holding Sienna still) sitting on the couch in silence.

Forty minutes later, in walked Cordy and Wes. Wes was carrying all the bags. "Angel, were back!" chimed Cordy.

"So I see."

"It's about time girl; we had all but given up hope. Though you did walk in just in time 'cause Angel was starting to look pretty appetizing, and that's saying something," announced Gunn with a smirk, while helping Wesley with the bags, and Cordelia made an ick face and gagged.

"Hey! I resent that."

"Course you do Angel, now let's eat and get Sienna fixed up," replied Gunn cheerily, "nothing's getting between me and my grub at the moment."

With that, Angel went to check the bags, with Sienna still in his arms, while everyone else got things set and ready for breakfast. He pulled out a bottle, some formula, a whole lot of diapers, some wipes, some baby powder, tearless shampoo for babies, some lavender scented soap (which was apparently for Sienna as well), a rattle, a cute little teddy bear, a pacifier, several baby pajamas, a whole lot of tiny outfits, some baby shoes, some baby blankets, a few tiny pillows, some footies, and tiny bits of jewelry. _How am I not surprised at this. She's not even a day old yet and she already owns jewelry._ He then noticed the disassembled crib beside the bags. _Looks like she went all out. No wonder they took so long._ "Well, looks like we have everything you need, and then some," cooed Angel to the infant in his arms. Angel then pulled out a diaper from the bag of diapers.

Back at the table, everyone was about to start eating. "Angel, are you coming this century, because we may not be alive when you decide to join us if not," shouted Cordy into the other room.

"Just a second," answered Angel, exasperated.

"Who here wants to bet that Angel is attempting the diaper thing and failing miserably?" piped in Gunn. At that everyone's hand shot up in agreement.

"I'll go help him," Cordy said as she stood up and headed into the other room. "Angel, do you need help?"

Angel was twisting the diaper out of sorts, every direction, clearly having no idea whatsoever what he was doing. "No, Cordy, I'm fine thanks," he replied distractedly.

"Oh, shut it Angel and set your manly pride issues aside. See the strange faces the baby is making, even she knows you have no idea what you are doing."

"She isn't making any faces..."

Cordelia just ignored him, slid behind him and put her hands on his. She then guided him through the process. "See, now that's how you change a diaper."

"I knew that," exclaimed Angel defiantly.

"Right and my brother is Brad Pitt."

"Wow! He is? You never told me that."

Cordelia just shook her head sadly. "If Sienna turns out anything like her father, we'll be in big trouble." With that she turned towards the direction of the kitchen.

"Hey! I resent that."

Cordelia just ignored him and asked, her back still turned from Angel, "Is Sienna going to eat, or is she going to starve to death?" She knew she hit a nerve there.

"Oh! Sienna, she hasn't eaten, and she should have, like a long time ago. I'm so sorry Sienna. Let's go eat now. I promise you can eat before I do." They then headed into the kitchen, Cordelia behind Angel, smiling.

"You finally got Angel in here?" Gunn asks shocked, and looks down at himself, then Wesley, Fred, and Cordy, "and we're not old? Wow, it's a miracle!"

"Shut up Gunn."

Gunn smirked at Angel. Angel sat down with Sienna in one arm and a bottle with formula in the other, then started lifting the bottle to Sienna's tiny mouth. "Angel, you do know that needs to be heated before you give it to her, right?"

"Um, yeah, of course, I knew that," exclaimed Angel, quickly putting a lot of space between the bottle and the infant's mouth."

"I thought as much. Here, hand me the bottle, I'll heat it up." Cordy took the bottle from Angel, and headed over to the microwave. Cordelia chuckled. _How am I not surprised._ Angel pulled Sienna as close to him as he could without hurting her. "So, Angel are we ever going to get to hold her?" Angel apparently didn't hear her, and just kept staring into the big aqua blue eyes.

"I'm really starting to doubt it," said Gunn with a sigh.

The microwave beeped and Cordelia checked the temperature of the milk. She then held it out to Angel. Angel just sat there and continued to stare into Sienna's eyes. "Angel, hello? Anyone home in there?"

Angel's head shot up in surprise, "Oh, yeah... thanks," he takes the bottle awkwardly and slowly puts the bottle up to Sienna's mouth. She opened her mouth and moved her tiny hands around the bottle, and started sucking. Her eyes flickered slightly. This gained an 'awe' from everyone but Angel. Angel, just stared into the aqua blue eyes with love, adoration, and a smile (yes, that was not a typo, Angel was actually smiling).

"Angel, you're smiling, and it's scaring me more than Angelus ever could. Wow, Sienna is a miracle worker and she's not even a day old," Cordy noted with a smile. Angel remained unfazed, he didn't even blink.

Late that night:

Angel sat on the couch holding sleeping Sienna. _I can't believe this miracle, it's too good to be true. I have a baby girl. I don't deserve her, especially after the things I did. But I have her any way. Sienna is truly amazing. I keep thinking I'm going to wake up to find this all an amazing dream, but hope with every fiber of my being that I don't. If this really is a dream, I never want to wake up, I don't care about anything else. I feel this deep pull inside, like I need to hold her and never, and I mean NEVER let go. I can't remember ever loving anything as much as I love her. Truthfully, if I had to choose between saving Buffy's and Sienna's lives, I would choose Sienna, hands down. Though, I would try to save them both. Something is wrong here, nothing ever goes this good, no always bad. All I care about now, though is taking care of my little girl. My little girl? God, I don't think I'll ever get used to that. _Cordelia walked down the stairs and over to the couch, Angel didn't notice.

"So, um, Angel, Wesley and Gunn are having a hard time putting together the crib. Plus, there's a few minor injuries involved, so it looks like Sienna will have to sleep with you tonight. Real tragedy I know," stated Cordy sarcastically. Angel jumped slightly at Cordelia's voice, but kept his gaze on Sienna. "Also Wesley, Gunn, and I should stay (Fred lives there so I felt no need to mention her) to make sure nothing of the 'I'm scary and I want your baby' variety show up."

"Ok, that's fine," said Angel, distractedly. Cordy just smiled and enjoyed the tender moment. _God, he must love her so much. I don't think any of us could even imagine how much. This is the only child he can ever have. It was a fluke, but a good one. Angel is just so sweet towards Sienna, it's memorizing._

"Cordy, I'm going to head up to bed, both Sienna and I could use it," Angel noted, heading towards the stairs then up them. Cordelia just stood still in her spot for a moment, then followed suit. Angel arrived in his room, to find one corner full of bags, and a half assembled crib next to Angel's bed. Angel looked into Sienna's eyes, "Well, come on, let's go to bed, my little one." Angel kicked off his shoes and climbed into the bed and under the covers with Sienna in his arms, not even bothering to change. Angel watched Sienna silently, watching her eyes flutter closed. Within minutes the infant was asleep. Angel stared at his newborn daughter for a few moments longer, then allowed himself to drift off to sleep.

* * *

TBC: More Angel/Sienna cuteness on the way, Wolfram&hart find out about Sienna (duh, duh, duh). 

By the way, is it just me or did you guys find it hard to believe that Angel knew exactly what to do when it came to baby Connor? So, I wrote things that I thought were more likely to occur. I really appreciate reviews, so if you have the time, please help me out. If you flame, then please let me know what was bad, so I'll know where to improve.


	5. So much for secrecy

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Angel, just Sienna and Ashiria.

Things you need to know before I start:

_Italics_ - thoughts of characters

" " - things said by characters

( ) - things I put in to help you if you are confused….or just my random comments(or not so random, depends)

Note: This takes place in between 'Dead End' and 'Belonging' so no Connor stuff has happened yet.

I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in so long. There's been a lot of things that have happened in the last year or so and I haven't been able to write more of my story. I'm back now though and I plan on regularly updating again. Again, I'm really sorry for it taking me so long to have this chapter for you. I don't blame you if you want to choke me or kill me or something….but please, don't anyway.

* * *

Chapter 5:

Angel awoke with a start to a crying sound beside him. It took him a moment to register what was going on. For a moment, Angel had completely forgotten about the little event that occurred only yesterday. When Angel finally regained his senses, he looked down in his arms to find a tiny crying infant. _Oh, yeah, of course….Sienna._ "What's wrong little one? Are you hungry?" The newborn did not respond to his questions, not that Angel expected her to though, instead she just continued to cry. "Ah, and you need a change as well." Angel pulled himself out of bed, changed Sienna, and then headed downstairs towards the kitchen. Four tired faces met his as he walked through the door. Everyone greeted Angel with a 'good morning' and tried to steal a glance at Sienna as Angel walked over towards the cupboard unconsciously. It looked as if no of them had gotten much sleep and the pillow head fashion was in full swing.

Cordelia cleared her throat. "Angel, don't worry about heating her up some formula, I heard you getting up and I already prepared some for her; it's in the pan on the stove." Angel gave Cordy a sleepy, but grateful nod as he grabbed the bottle and sat down with everyone at the table. He then lifted the bottle to Sienna's mouth to feed her. "Also," Cordelia continued, "Gunn and Fred already went out to the diner and picked up breakfast for all of us. Well, with the exception of you of course. It's not that we didn't think of you, it's just that diner's aren't well known for cup-of-blood specials." Cordelia went over to the coffee maker next to the stove, poured a cup of coffee, and placed it in front of the disgruntled Angel.

"Thanks," he said, giving Cordy a grateful look. Cordelia simply nodded in response before she sat back down with her breakfast and her own cup of coffee. A couple minutes later Sienna was finished with her bottle and he set it down on the table. Making sure that Sienna was secure in his arms, Angel then picked up his mug and took a long sip. "Coffee……so good in the morning."

"Isn't it though?" agreed Cordy. There were a few more silent moments before Gunn spoke up.

"So, what are we gonna do?"

Angel cast his friend a confused glance. "What do you mean?"

"You know, about Sienna?"

"We're going to take care of her, what else?" Angel supplied with a raised eyebrow.

"No, what I mean is what are we going to do about her in the sense of protection and stuff. As soon as people start finding out about her, there are gonna be some 'big bads' wanting a piece of Jr."

"Angel, Gunn has a point," Wesley agreed. "Sienna is, after all, the child of a vampire. There is going to be some curiosity about that and I wouldn't be at all surprised if demons started attacking in order to try and take her for their own reasons."

"There's also Wolfram&hart to worry about. When they get wind of this, there's bound to be trouble," Cordy added.

"I'd be willing to bet that they would jus' love to rip her open and all that. That's what Wolfram& hart is good at right?" (Cue crickets.) Everyone just stared at Fred with disturbed looks. "What? You know…."

"Okay, Fred, I think we get the picture," Gunn interrupted. "You know…..I'm not quite as hungry as I was a minute ago," he continued, pushing away his plate. Cordy nodded, pushing hers away as well.

"We are not going to let any of that happen." Angel's face was hard, a protective air surrounding him. "No one's going to get their hands on my daughter, especially Wolfram&hart."

"Um, when you say no one, does that include us?" Cordy asked, teasing Angel slightly.

Angel gave Cordelia a patient look. "Of course not, you are all family; **we are** all family." Cordelia nodded, deciding not to say anything further about not getting to hold the infant as of yet. Gunn, however, was not thinking the same way as she was.

"That's very touching and all, but does that mean we can hold her now?"

Angel cast Gunn a look that spoke for itself. Angel clearly did not want to hand over his daughter for an instant, even to his friends. He decided though, that it was only right considering what they had done for him and will continue to do for him in the future. "Fine," he replied after a few moments, relinquishing. At this, everyone brightened.

"Alright!" Gunn cheered.

"Hey, I get second dibs!" Cordy announced as Angel got up to bring Sienna over to Gunn.

"I claim third," Fred added enthusiastically.

"I guess that leaves me with fourth dibs…..last place. Why do I always go last?" he sighed, "Some things never change." Nobody really paid attention to Wesley's statement though, because they were all too busy crowding around Sienna.

"Hey, watch it, unlike me, she needs to breathe," Angel stated protectively. Having everyone crowed around him and the infant like that made him a bit nervous. "Let's do this over by the couches." Angel then walked out of the room towards the couches, everyone following behind him. "Hey! Watch it! You need to support her head!" Angel barked as Gunn took Sienna from him.

"I am; relax Angel," Gunn replied, "I got her, I got her. I know how to handle little kids. I took care of my cousin when she was only an infant after all." Angel relaxed, but only slightly. The dishes and the messy kitchen table became long forgotten as everyone excitedly took their respective turns in holding Sienna. Soon they were all laughing and chatting excitedly together while holding the baby, Wolfram&hart having been completely forgotten by now. It's too bad though that Wolfram&hart had far from forgotten about them.

Over at the Wolfram&hart building:

Everyone at Evil Incorporated was bustling around as usual, though a bit more than normal. It is not really known how Wolfram&hart had learned of Sienna's appearance so quickly, but they indeed had already heard of the 'forbidden infant'. Everyone was chattering excitedly about the newest piece of gossip, both staff and clients alike. News seemed to be traveling fast along the evil network, both in and out of the building. This unexpected turn of events was the news on the street and all anyone could seem to talk about. At first the staff in charge of Angel's case had tried to keep everything hush-hush, but there was a leak and before noontime, **at least** half of LA knew about Angel's child; well, the demonic half anyway.

Lilah Morgan sat at her desk, rubbing her temples. _Great, all this commotion is giving me a migraine. Classified information my ass! Even all the big-wigs are running around like chickens with their heads cut off._ Lilah sighed, leaning back in her chair. There was a sudden knock on the door and she sat up. "Come in." The door swung open as Gavin rushed in.

"It's chaos out there," he announced as if that was news to her.

Lilah raised an eyebrow, leaning forward and threading her fingers together in front of her. "I know," she replied a bit testily.

"The partners are going to be looking for someone to skin alive for this."

"Are you going to volunteer?"

Gavin cast Lilah a glance that suggested he thought she was missing a few screws. "I'm not suicidal Lilah, but if you are, just let me know. I'm sure I can fix you up with something."

"I'm so grateful for your concern, but I think I'll manage," she replied sarcastically. "What do you want anyway? I find it hard to believe that you'd drag you're high and mighty ass all the way down to my office to state the obvious."

Gavin smiled slightly, but not in a pleasant way. "The preparations are being made."

"You mean the ones on gaining custody of the Angel's child?"

Gavin nodded. "Yes, the very same," he replied in his usual slimy tone. "You are needed upstairs in the conference room for the matter."

Lilah stood up and pushed her chair in. She then started walking out the door, not waiting for Gavin. "Let's get this show on the road."

Back at the Hyperion Hotel:

Gunn and Wes had finally managed to set up Sienna's new crib and Cordelia had put away the infant's new clothes and belongings in various drawers and holding places in Angel's room. The shelves were covered in little stuffed animals and baby toys of all kinds. Fred was downstairs, researching things to help the situation. Angel just stood in his doorway, Sienna in his arms once more, sleeping. He watched his friends bustle around his room with a renewed vigor. "Remind me, whose room is this again?" he asked, trying to mask his amusement.

"Well, it's both of yours. Sienna and you share the room of course," she replied evenly. "Your room isn't exactly 'child friendly' so it just needs a bit of fixing up is all."

"A bit?" Angel asked incredulously, "I think 'a bit' is a bit of an understatement here. I don't really mind, it's just that……..hey! What do you mean my room isn't 'child friendly'?"

Cordelia sighed, looking up at Angel from where she was on the floor (she's picking up anything that could harm Sienna in any way…..not that Sienna would ever actually **be** on the floor to begin with). She stood up and sat down on Angel's bed, her gaze never leaving him. "What I mean is that your room isn't completely safe for an infant, it's not child-proof. Of course, there's also the fact that it's so dark and dull in here that some spicing up is mandatory. Do you really expect a child to stay in a dreary place like this? As much as we love you Angel, the rest of us have to do everything in our power to keep Sienna from turning out like you. This hotel can only manage so much broodiness. We want Sienna to be a happy child Angel, a **happy** child," she reasoned, straining as much emphasis as she could on the word 'happy'.

Angel's eyebrows furrowed momentarily. "Okay, number one, **hey**! And number two, my room isn't that bad!"

Gunn and Wes looked up from what they were doing and said in unison, "Yeah, actually it is."

Angel huffed slightly, but did not push the subject. If it would help Sienna, then it was alright with him if his friends 'brightened' up his room. He drew the line though, when Cordy started putting up fluffy bunny stickers along the wall. After Wes, Gunn, and Cordelia were content with the look of the room (I'm leaving Angel out of that little content party for a reason here; he's not exactly jumping for joy at the new look), they all headed downstairs to help Fred.

About a half hour later:

"Alright," Cordelia announced, "it's finished."

Angel looked up from where he sat with Sienna (I know I seem to be repeating myself, but come on, do you actually expect him to put her down?). "Done with what?" he asked, confused.

Cordelia sighed, "Haven't you been listening to a word that's been said?" Angel's blank look told her all that she needed to know. She shook her head sadly. "The list Angel, the list! We have finished making out the list of potential dangers and threats to Sienna. You know, the people/things who might want a piece of her. In most cases that's probably a literal statement." Cordy eyed the list up and down for a moment before continuing. "This list is pretty long."

"Yeah, well how much you wanna bet that there's a whole lot more that we have to worry about than what can actually fit on that board?" Gunn asked. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"What are we going to do if a whole bunch of them attack at once? We can only handle so many, us being few in numbers."

Angel looked up at Wesley, not a single doubt upon his face. "It's simple Wes, we just fight and fight and fight. It's that simple, really. We can do it, I know it. You guys know it too." The group exchanged a glance. Then everyone smiled, a new certainty in their hearts. _We can do this, we will do this. I will protect my little girl to my very last breath! …….Err, well, until I'm dust anyway and I don't plan on that either._

* * *

TBC: I know the storyline is progressing at a bit of a slow pace, but I promise that it will eventually pick up.

For the next chapter: Things start heating up and Wolfram& hart aren't the only ones who make their move.

I would like to thank everyone who has taken the time to give me reviews thus far, I really appreciate it. You guys have really helped me out a lot. Thank you so much!

Skycross – Yes, I actually do plan on a meeting with Angel, Sienna, Buffy, and the Scoobies. I couldn't see myself not doing so; it's just too good to pass up. 0.-


End file.
